The Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul
by OPlover
Summary: In this world, one's eye color tells who one's soulmate(s) is/are supposed to be. A child is born with two different colored eyes. The right eye is the child's natural eye color. The left eye is the eye color of the soulmate's natural eye color. When the soulmates meet and recognize their own eye color then their left eye will revert to the same color as the right eye.
1. Prologue

In this world, one's eye color tells who one's soulmate(s) is/are supposed to be. Most people only have one soulmate, but having two, three, or even four has happened before. A child is born with two different colored eyes. The right eye is the child's natural eye color. The left eye is the eye color of the soulmate's natural eye color. When the soulmates meet and recognize their own eye color then their left eye will revert to the same color as the right eye. This is how it is when a person has only one soulmate. The task of identifying your soulmate becomes a bit more difficult if you have more than one. If a person has 3 soulmates, then they have 3 different colors in their left eye. However, this task is a LOT more difficult if the soulmates have all the same eye color. Let's assume this person has three soulmates all with different eye colors. If this person meets one of their soulmates and recognizes their eye color then that soulmates color will leave their left eye. A person has to be paying close attention or they may not even notice that they have met one of their soulmates. After each soulmate is found, it is usually much easier to find the next. If a person has more than one soulmate then that does not mean that their soulmates are also soulmates to one another. In fact, one's soulmates could even hate one another but they deal with one another because of their soulmate. At the very least they'd learn to tolerate one another.

 **Prologue**

Sapphire shielded her eyes from the sun, regretting not bringing a hat with her. She looked out at the sea as the ship approached land. "England, I'm finally going to meet my cousin Ciel." She bit her lip as she looked at the other people on the ship. She felt so out of place here, all of these people were men or women with their husbands. "I'm the only girl who isn't hanging off a man's arm… and I'm the only one I know with three soulmates yet I've never met a single one of them." She sighed deeply as these thoughts filled her head. "I'm meeting my cousin today! I can't be having such negative thoughts. How old must he be now.. 16? 17? I really should just try to figure it out, it's pretty rude to ask that… when is his birthday again? It's in December right…? December… 14th! But what year…? Uncle Vincent got married in 1874… I think it's 1875… So that would make Ciel… 16! But he turns 17 in December. Alright I got this!... Or at least I hope so…" She took a deep breath and jumped when she heard the fog horn blare on the ship. "Oh we're going to be docking soon. Ciel said he'd meet me on the docks, I wonder if he is here already. Oh my god… I forgot to ask what I should be looking for… You know what, I'll just look for someone that looks like Uncle Vincent. Otherwise I'm screwed…" When the ship docked she waited for the rush of people to get off. She followed them in the much slower crowd to descend. "He should have told me to meet him in a certain place.. Or something I would recognize that we could meet under.

Sapphire noticed a tall man with black hair standing next to a boy with blue hair and an eye patch, When she noticed the boy he seemed to see her as well. She made her way past the crowd to them. "Hello, I am Sapphire Saber. It's nice to finally meet you Ciel." She smiled and gave an honorary curtsey. The small boy gave her a small smirk as he held out a hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sapphire. And there's no need to curtsey, we're family a handshake will suffice." Ciel took her hand hand and they shook hands. "This is my butler, Sebastian. You will be staying at the manor so if you have any requests please let him know." He gestured to the tall man next to him. Sapphire had to tilt her head up to see the tall man. He was a gorgeous man, his glossy black hair, soft lips, and she froze on his eyes. "His left eye is teal…. My eye color…" The butler seemed to have realized the same thing in her left eye. He blinked and smiled warmly at her, the left eye was now red. She blushed and looked away as the red disappeared from her left eye. The green/yellow and gold remained in her left eye.

"Young Master, it looks as if a storm may be arriving soon. We should leave now to beat the storm." Sebastian announced to the two teenagers. Ciel nodded as he heard Sebastian's order and offered his arm to Sapphire. She allowed him to lead her to the carriage. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window on the ride back. They were almost to the manor when it began to sprinkle. Ciel frowned as he watched the droplets slide down the window.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at him worriedly. His attention quickly shot to her. His green eye seemed to stare into her soul.

"Sebastian has found his soulmate, is it you? Your left eye hasn't returned to normal yet I don't see any red in it anymore." He didn't sound accusatory, he just sounded confused.

"Yes, I am his soulmate… but my eye will not revert until I meet my other two soulmates…" She rubbed her neck nervously.

"You have three soulmates? Well then… that's interesting, I didn't think I'd ever meet someone who had more than one, I just thought your soulmate had a very unique eye color." Ciel explained, Sapphire giggled.

"It would be very interesting to meet someone with an eye like this." She gestured to her left eye. The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the mansion and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel hopped out and Sebastian held Sapphire's hand as he helped her down, before he let go he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She blushed a soft red and followed Ciel into the mansion. "Wow…." She could only look around with wide eyes after she entered. "This mansion is gorgeous…"

"It should be, Sebastian has very strict orders to make this place presentable." Ciel commented dryly. "Sebastian, give Sapphire a tour of the manor. Bring me tea in my office when you're done." Ciel walked up the stairs and disappeared in the hallway to the right.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian bowed and smiled at Sapphire. "Is there anything you'd like to see first, my lady?"

"Oh um just Sapphire is fine!" She blushed as he stared at her smirking. "Can you show me to the library first?"

"As you wish, Sapphire." Sebastian's voice made her heart pound in her chest. "Please, follow me." She nodded and quickly followed the butler. He first led her to the library before giving her a tour of the rest of the mansion. "And this is your room. There is an attached bathroom so when you want to bathe, please tell me and I will send Mey-Rin to assist you." He smiled at her before it quickly changed into a smirk. "Or if you'd prefer I could assist you."

"N-no that's fine…" She fanned her red cheeks as her imagination went crazy.

"Well, this is the end of the tour, do you have any questions?" Sebastian watched each expression she made with amusement.

"No questions. But I do have something to tell you. Well, two somethings." She corrected herself as he chuckled.

"Alright, and I have something to tell you as well." He looked at her seriously and she swallowed nervously. She stepped into the room.

"Then how about we talk inside here?" She smiled nervously. Sebastian nodded and stepped inside her room.

She sat on the loveseat in her room and sighed softly. "Okay… so I'm sure you've already noticed that my left eye hasn't reverted. I have more than one soulmate… I actually have three. I only know of you though…" She approached the subject carefully. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he began walking toward her.

"Well then, that makes my confession a lot more difficult." He leans over her, trapping her between him and the couch. "I am a demon… and I do not share." He growled. Sapphire could only stare up at him in fear.

"T-that's not really up to you.." She spoke softly, trying to keep herself calm. "A-also I said I had two things to tell you." Her voice got stronger as she got more confident. "I am a witch." She declared. "And I would suggest you let me find my other soulmates or else I will not be happy." She threatened and he sighed heavily. A good relationship between soulmates meant that all soulmates have to be happy with each other.

"Fine then, but remember, you are here as a guest of the Phantomhives. It would be quite troublesome for the master if you were to be seen with multiple men. " His tone was sharp, but he did not seem as threatening as before.

"One of them is you, you know." She rolled her eyes and he nodded.

"I know, and at least that thought pleases me." He stepped back, releasing her from the sudden imprisonment. "And a witch? Interesting. What kind of witch are you?"

"I am a meteorological witch. I can draw energy from weather events and can cause them. So make me mad and I have the power to suck you into a tornado or shock you with lightning." She grinned innocently and he chuckled.

"Very well, I will take care to not anger you then." He smiled at her softly. She blushed again and he bowed to her. "I must go make young master's tea now, do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him and he left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sapphire woke up slowly to the smell of hot chocolate filling her room. She wasn't very fond of tea and had requested hot chocolate in the mornings instead. She heard footsteps before feeling light hit her face, Sebastian had drawn back the window's curtains. She yawned softly and sat up. "Good morning, Sapphire, For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon and mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, and pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" He poured her a mug of hot chocolate as he spoke before handing it to her.

She sipped her hot chocolate before answering him. "I don't even know that last one is… I'll have toast." She smiled as the hot chocolate warmed her hands. Sebastian went to her wardrobe and pulled out her outfit for the day. By this time she had finished her drink.

"Young master has a meeting with Mr. Hughes today on the history of the Roman Empire. If you would like to attend the lecture as well then you are welcome to. After lunch, young master has a business meeting with Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company, he has requested that you join him during this meeting." He took the empty mug from her and set it on the tray. Sebastian grabbed a hair brush and combed through the girl's tangles effortlessly, he couldn't allow himself to force Sapphire to sit through a hair combing of Mey-Rin, that would most assuredly end in tears.

"Me? But I don't know anything about this Mr. Domino guy. Are you sure Ciel wants me there?" She barely knew about the products that her cousin made. She knew he was in the toy and candy business but that was the extent of her knowledge.

"Mr. Damiano." He corrected as he set the brush down. "I can fill you in about the Poseidon Company over breakfast if you would like. I will send Mey-Rin in now, please come down to breakfast when you're ready." He disappeared from the room and only a few moments later she heard two small knocks.

"Miss Sapphire, it's Mey-Rin. May I come in?" The voice spoke meekly from behind the door.

"Please, come in." Sapphire swung her legs off the side of the bed but didn't stand up. Mey-Rin entered the room and smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss Sapphire! Oh Sebastian already did your hair…" She sounded a little saddened but Sapphire only looked confused.

"Already did it…? All he did was brush it-" She reached her hand up to her own hair and found a braid holding the rest of her hair back. Her bangs still hung in the way, but it was a very clean look. "I didn't even notice." She grinned.

"Mr. Sebastian is amazing, yes he is!" Mey-Rin grinned at her. "Now, let's get ye dressed for breakfast!" Mey-Rin found the clothes Sebastian had picked out and carefully dressed Sapphire in them. "Oh my! You look beautiful, yes you do!" Sapphire looked at herself in the mirror before doing a small twirl.

"This dress is so much nicer than the one that I wore here…. I feel as if I shouldn't be wearing it…" Sapphire blushed as she stared at herself.

"Nonsense! If Sebastian picked it out for you then you can pull it off beautifully!" Mey-Rin encouraged, making Sapphire smile.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin. Shall we be heading to breakfast?" She looked at herself once again before heading for the door.

"Oh yes of course! I hope you have a good breakfast, Miss Sapphire." Mey-Rin bowed to her.

"You're not coming to breakfast with me?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh no I couldn't! I have so many chores to do and Mr. Sebastian would be oh so angry! I will make up your room while you have breakfast." Mey-Rin shooed her out of the room. Sapphire shook her head in surprise before heading to breakfast. Mey-Rin was certainly a ball of energy in the morning.

As Sapphire arrived to the dining room, she watched Ciel throw a dart and hit Fiinny in the head. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" Finny clutched his head as he jumped around in pain.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel rolled his eyes as he took his seat at the head of the table. Sebastian poured him a cup of tea.

"Ciel! That was so rude, why would you hurt Fiinny?" Sapphire glared at her cousin in anger as she examined Finny's head for a serious injury.

"Finny is a lot stronger than he looks. He does not need you doddling over him." Ciel scoffed as he took a bite of his scone.

"And if he is, it doesn't matter. You're being a bully Ciel." She scolded. "Now apologize to Finny." Ciel blinked at her in surprise before looking down.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, but everyone heard it. Sebastian even looked surprised. The silence was interrupted by Mey-Rin arriving to the dining room.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are." Sebastian looked over at the former butler who just sipped his tea. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" He ordered.

The three servants scrambled to get out of the room to complete their chores. Sapphire heard a faint "Yes, sir!" from Mey-Rin as the maid ran out.

Sebastian let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Simply hopeless." He pulled out a chair to the side of Ciel. "Sapphire if you would please sit here." The girl obeyed and sat down as Sebastian placed toast and another hot chocolate in front of her.

"Really? Hot chocolate? Where is your tea?"Ciel eyed her drink choice suspiciously.

"I don't like tea, So I asked Sebastian to make me hot chocolate instead of tea." Sapphire explained before taking a bite of her toast.

"...How are we even related?" Ciel sighed. Sapphire smirked.

"I grew up with coffee, not tea so don't be surprised that I don't like it. Honestly, my parent's didn't drink tea either. Though dad drank a bit too much coffee, honestly…" She laughed nervously.

"Why did your parents leave England anyway?'" Ciel asked, wondering why his father's youngest sister had fled England.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Her soulmate was an old associate of Uncle Vincent's." She sighed and shook her head. "No that's wrong. More like an enemy of Uncle... Uncle Vincent and my dad knew each other from Weston College. They were always competing in sports and in class ranks. My mom met him when she came to visit Uncle Vincent. Of course he was annoyed that my mom was meant to be his archnemesis' soulmate. But the real problem started with Aunt Francis… She didn't think my mom should marry someone who disliked Uncle Vincent so much… So they left. Eloped to America really. Then I soon arrived." She smiled to herself as she finished her little tale.

Ciel nodded as he took in the information. "But my father couldn't have been too upset, he kept in touch with Aunt Ellie… I remember him reading those letters to me."

"Oh of course they did. Uncle Vincent wasn't angry with my mom. Aunt Francis was, is… Actually if she sees me, she may even deny my existence…" Sapphire sighed softly and sipped her hot chocolate slowly.

"You're her family, she can't just say you don't exist. Especially not when you're standing right there in front of her… Also I am engaged to Elizabeth Midford." Ciel informed her.

"Elizabeth Midford… Midford… Ah! That's Uncle Alexis Leon… right?" She tapped her chin as she thought.

"Correct, Aunt Francis married Alexis Leon Midford." Ciel nodded in affirmation.

"Wait… That would make Elizabeth you're cousin… You're marrying your cousin?" She blinked in confusion.

"Correct. However she is not my soulmate, it's a political marriage." Ciel explained as he finished his scone.

"That's weird… Marrying someone already in your family… Wait what? An arranged marriage?" She scoffed. "Now I feel bad for your soulmate. Screw arranged marriages, you should only marry your soulmate(s)!"

"Calm yourself, this is nothing to get worked up about." Ciel was annoyed, how dare she tell him what to do.

"Perhaps you can continue this discussion later, Young Master, Mr. Hughes has arrived. Sapphire will you be attending the lesson as well?" Sebastian spoke up from where he had been quietly listening to their discussion.

"Like hell I will." She stood up and quickly left the dining room, silently fuming in anger. She made her way to the library where she hid until Mr. Damiano's arrival.

Sapphire walked into the drawing room and found Ciel sitting on a chair in front of a board game. "Oh, are you going to play a game with Mr. Damiano?" She read the title of the game 'happily ever after'.

"Actually all three of us will be playing." Ciel replied as he looked at her. Neither one spoke of their earlier disagreement. She sat to the right of him and to the left of the empty chair.

Sebastian opened the door and gave a fake smile, "Young Master, Mr. Damiano has arrived. I will return when dinner is served." Mr. Damiano entered the room and Ciel stood to shake his hand.

"Ah Lord Phantomhive! How nice it is to see you, oh who might this lovely lady be, your fiancée I presume?" Mr. Damiano grinned as he kissed Sapphire's hand.

"No, she is not my fiancée. This is my cousin, Sapphire. She is visiting from America." Ciel explained with a faux chuckle. Sapphire began to feel uncomfortable as the man smiled at her, it was a little creepy. "How about we play a game?"

"Very well, we can discuss business during the game." Mr. Damiano sat down in the empty chair as Ciel began to explain the rules. Sapphire zoned out as Mr. Damiano spoke about his business in India. She tuned back in when Ciel lightly kicked her under the table. She glared at him but he looked at the board. It was her turn. She made her move and got sent back two spaces. "The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff." Mr. Damiano continued, oblivious to the teens subtle dispute as Ciel then took his turn.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." Ciel sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-" Mr. Damiano continued until Ciel interrupted him.

"Go on. It's your turn." Ciel spoke, he sounded a tad annoyed that Mr. Damiano wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then." Mr. Damiano took hold of the spinner and spun it. "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…" The man spoke with such confidence, but Sapphire could only eye him suspiciously.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel read monotonously

Mr. Damiano nodded and repeated his earlier action with the spinner.

"Oh, I see. Right, I move six." The man stated as he grabbed his piece and began to move it.

"You don't. That's three." Ciel corrected.

"What? But…" The man protested as he looked at the spinner.

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half of the number of spaces." Ciel explained.

"Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" Mr. Damiano chuckled as he moved three spaces.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again.  
Your body is burnt by raging flames." Ciel has a far away look in his eye as he speaks, Sapphire knew he lost his parents but something was definitely weird with her cousin. "Having a demon butler doesn't quell my worries either." Sapphire thought worriedly. Sapphire looked to the door when she heard it open.

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Sebastian gave a small smile to the group.

"Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" Mr. Damiano moved to stand before sitting back down when Ciel spoke.

"Very well, we'll finish the game later." Ciel announced .

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose." Mr. Damiano replied with closed eyes and passive look on his face.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Ciel stood up and began moving towards the door. Sapphire stood up as well and followed him.

"How childish." Mr. Damiano muttered, causing both Sapphire and Ciel to stop. When Ciel turned a green eye on him, Mr. Damiano scrambled to explain. "Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!" Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation.

Sapphire stared in awe at the stone garden, she hadn't been aware that Sebastian had changed it. She looked at him suspiciously as they sat down.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Sebastian spoke effortlessly as he walked to Mr. Damiano's side. Mr. Damiano stared at the dish with a look of disbelief on his face.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" He asked with skepticism as he stared at the bowl. Sapphire looked a little uneasy too, what if the meat was diseased and it contained mad cow disease? "Oh that's ridiculous, Sebastian would never serve diseased meat." Sapphire's thoughts dispelled her own worries.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" Sebastian spoke with such enthusiasm that Mr. Damiano 's expression quickly changed. "Sebastian is truly amazing… though that may be because he is a demon. Which begs another question, what do you need a demon for Ciel?" Sapphire wondered as she stared at Sebastian.

"Oh, donburi!" Mr. Damiano's opinion on the meal had completely changed.

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Sebastian spoke as if his master actually felt that way. After already spending a day with her cousin, Sapphire knew that Ciel wouldn't care if Mr. Damiano was thanked for his work.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Mr. Damiano raved as he ate the donburi. Sapphire took a timid bite of the donburi and her eyes widened in shock. It was extremely delicious and she smiled from the taste.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce.  
Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian spoke as Mey-Rin appeared holding the wine.

"Yes, sir!" Mey-Rin answered, yet she did not move.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." Sebastian was beginning to sound annoyed, but he hid it well.

"Of course, yes, sir!" She quickly replied and began moving towards the table but she was swaying with each step. "...Is she drunk?" Sapphire thought worriedly. "Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!" Mey-Rin thought worriedly as she took each step, her hands beginning to shake as she moved to pour the wine. Sapphire watched in disbelief as Mey-Rin spilled wine onto the table. "Oh Mr. Damiano, please be stupid, please be stupid, please be stupid!" Sapphire begged internally, then watched as Sebastian quickly ripped the tablecloth from the table with almost no sound.

"Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?" Mr. Damiano looked at the table in surprise.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Ciel explained with a wave of his hand.

"Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed his head to Mr. Damiano.

"Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired." Mr. Damiano chuckled and grinned at Ciel. "Thank god, he's stupid." Sapphire smiled to herself at the realization.

"Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants." Ciel replied indifferently.

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked. "There it is again… One hell of a butler. He's begging people to notice that he's a demon… Seriously Ciel, why do you have a demon?" Sapphire thought as her eye twitched slightly in anger, she was determined to find out.

Ciel rolled his green eye as he let out a quiet "humph." The three continued eating dinner until they had finished. Sapphire sipped her wine and tried to ignore her worried thoughts about her cousin for now.

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…" Mr. Damiano got straight to business after dinner. Sapphire and Ciel sat down in their former seats to continue the game.

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game." Ciel stated.

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti-" Mr. Damiano started before Ciel cut him off.

"Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Ciel replied, Sapphire stopped herself before she snorted. "Yeah like a 16 year old lord would be caught having a tantrum." She rolled her eyes at the thought, though it was kinda amusing.

Mr. Damiano chuckled nervously. "No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" The door opened and Sebastian walked into the room.

"I've brought some tea." Sebastian set the tray down and poured three cups of tea.

"I'll be right back." Mr. Damian announced and quickly left the room. Ciel turned his nose up at the smell of the tea.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak." Ciel had an annoyed look on his face as he turned to glare at Sebastian. Sapphire shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate,

"Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea." Sebastian explained.

"Italian?" Ciel repeated, looking at the vile liquid in question.

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?" Sebastian noted the displeased look on his master's face.

"No, it is not. I don't like it at all." Ciel sighed disdainfully as he handed the dreadful tea back to Sebastian.

"I'll see to the dessert preparations." Sebastian stated as he grabbed the tray and headed for the door,

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy" Ciel leaned back in the seat as he spoke.

"Yes, my young lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving. Sapphire stared at the door after he left.

"Ciel." She was hesitant but forced herself to ask. "Why do you have a demon serving you?"

Ciel blinked once. "I didn't expect you to find out that he was a demon so soon. How did you find out?"

"Idiot. He told me. I'm his soulmate, remember?" She tapped her fist against his head. He swatted her hand away in annoyance. "Answer the question."

"Quit bugging me and I will." He snapped and she pulled her hand back. "I want revenge on the people who killed my parents. I will make them pay for what they did." He clenched his fists tightly, Sapphire noticed a burning in his green eye. A determined flame, no, not a flame, a blaze that burned as bright as a star.

"Ciel… you made a deal with a demon?" She swallowed nervously, " You do realize what that means, right?"

"Of course I do. I am not an idiot. Sebastian will eat my soul once the contract is complete." Ciel stated emotionlessly.

"...That's it? You surrender your soul to him, no fight? Just accept that you are going to die… What about your soulmate? She wouldn't want you to just die!" She snapped

"I made my decision and I will stand by it. Your input isn't necessary nor appreciated." He glared at her. "You are his soulmate so shouldn't you understand that he has needs as a demon?" Sapphire bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"I know he has needs, but I have just met him. I don't know him or his needs or hell, even his personality yet. Well, besides the obvious…" She sighed deeply.

"You talk of my soulmate often, yet I have never met them and you have only met one of your own. Yes, they may be attractive but do you feel anything for him?" Ciel rested his chin on his fist as he watched his cousin.

"No, you're right… He is very attractive and nice but I'm not in love with him. I know that I'm meant to be but that will take time…" She pushed her hair back in annoyance. She was startled as she heard a scream, a man's scream to be exact.

"Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" Ciel chuckled to himself as Sapphire stared at him in horror. Ciel turned his attention back to her. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."


	3. Chapter 2

Sapphire woke up in a bit of a depressed mood. Last nights fiasco had not comforted her at all. Her cousin was not who she thought he was at all. "Though Mr. Damiano was not who I thought he was either. He was lying to Ciel and trying to scam more money out of him… even after already shutting down that factory. But what Sebastian and Ciel did to that man... That was cruel." She thought bitterly. "What time is it?" She slowly sat up and looked toward the window. The sun had already risen, but the light hadn't hit the garden yet. "Must be before seven…" She yawned and got out of bed. She headed out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She assumed Sebastian at least would be up at this time. She peeked her head around the door but didn't find anyone in the kitchen. "That's weird…" She stepped inside and opened a cupboard then closed it. "Where do they keep the glasses?" She opened another and sighed. "Not here either." She closed the cupboard and stepped back, tapping her foot. "How hard can it be to get a glass of water?"

"Fairly easy, all you have to do is ask." Sebastian's calm voice came from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Sorry Sebastian, I didn't hear you come in." She admitted. He walked over to a cupboard she hadn't looked in and opened it, pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

"I was quiet since I was wondering who was in the kitchen." He handed her the glass and she sipped it.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile and he bowed his head to her.

"You are welcome, Sapphire." He reached out to touch her cheek before stopping himself. "It is not nice to tease me."

"Huh…? Tease you…? What are you talking about…?" She was confused as he leaned in closer to her face. "U-um… you're awfully close."

"You show up here in just that thin nightgown and expect me to restrain myself? I am afraid I am not that strong, my dear." He cupped her cheek and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Sapphire's face turned a bright red as she felt his lips against hers. It was cold, but soft and when he pulled away she immediately wished he hadn't.

"U-um…!" Her cheeks natural shade had not returned as she thought about the kiss. "Sebastian kissed me… he kissed me.." A smile crept across her face before it was a full blown grin. He chuckled as he watched her expression change.

"You are quite the adorable one, Sapphire~" He was still cupping her cheek as his thumb ran along her cheekbone.

"O-oh um… thank you…" She averted her eyes and looked at the floor, "I-I should get back to bed…"

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Sebastian removed his hand finally.

"N-no! I'm sure you have work to do here. I'll be fine." She struggled to steady her shaken nerves as she spoke. She gave him a small smile and left the kitchen.

When she returned to her room, she found Mey-Rin looking behind curtains and under the bed in a frenzy. "Mey-Rin? What are you doing?"

"Oh Miss Sapphire! I thought you had been kidnapped! I was looking everywhere! Young Master and Mr. Sebastian would be oh so angry if something happened to you!" Mey-Rin gushed before she stopped. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. It's time to get dressed then I presume?" She watched as Mey-Rin rushed over to the wardrobe.

"Oh yes! Young Master has company coming so we have to make you presentable!" She pulled out a blue dress with black lace and white accents. "This would look beautiful on you, Miss Sapphire. Come now, we'll get you into a corset."

"Corset…? Ha ha no way. Aren't I thin enough to wear it?" She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my yes you are! But a proper lady always wears a corset!" Mey-Rin stated firmly, holding up the god forsaken item of clothing.

"No, I am not wearing it." Sapphire stood her ground and Mey-Rin caved.

"Alright, let's get you ready then." Mey-Rin was cheerful as she dressed Sapphire. "Please stay here and I will send Sebastian in."

"Huh? Why does Sebastian need to come in?" She asked but Mey-Rin was already gone. Sebastian walked in a moment later.

"Please take a seat." He pulled out a chair by the dresser and grabbed her hairbrush. "Oh… to brush my hair, I should have known that." She thought to herself.

"Why do you brush my hair and not Mey-Rin?" Sapphire asked.

"Mey-Rin is quite clumsy, I fear that she might harm you during the task. I worry enough about her dressing you already. " He sighed as he combed through her hair gently. His fingers were steady and careful.

"What are you going to do to my hair today?" She relaxed into his touch.

"I think a simple braid will work well for today." He finished the braid with a tying a ribbon into a bow at the end of said braid.

"Oh, who are the guests that are coming today?" She turned to look at him.

"Sir Arthur Randall, a detective with scotland yard. Lau and his sister Ran Mao, an associate of your cousin's. They have contacts within the underworld. Madame Red, young master's aunt. Ferraro Vanel, a man young master suspects might be trying to take over the underworld. So please watch yourself around that man…" He continued talking but Sapphire zoned out. "-This behavior really makes it hard on me. I should punish you." She tuned back in at the wrong time.

"W-what are you talking about, Sebastian!?" Her face flushed a bright red, as he smirked.

"I knew you weren't listening. Why are you not wearing a corset?" His hand ran along her side and she froze.

"I-I didn't w-want to wear o-one…" She tried to calm herself down as his smirk only got wider.

"Didn't I already tell you that it is not nice to tease me?~." His voice was low and husky as he leaned in close. When she didn't respond to him he pressed his lips against hers. She flushed as she felt his hand continue it's path down. She grabbed his wrist before his hand moved below her waist. He pulled out of the kiss and gave her a smile. " Now let's get you down to breakfast."

She blushed and followed him out of the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Twice, he's kissed me twice now… But is he doing it because he likes me or because of the fact that we're supposed to soulmates?" She stared at his back as she followed him. He's absolutely perfect yet he's still a demon… I hope my other two soulmates can put up with that." Her mind was full of these thoughts. She arrived to breakfast and sat next to Ciel. "Good morning, Ciel."

"Mm, morning." His reply was indifferent as he bit into a scone.

"As expressive as ever, cousin…" She sighed and took a sip from the hot chocolate Sebastian had gotten for her.

"Madame Red will be arriving in 10 minutes." Sebastian informed the two teens and Sapphire rushed to finish her toast. "Sapphire… Please chew your food. It is not very lady like if you eat like a cow." Sebastian sighed deeply. She blushed in embarrassment and swallowed.

"Sorry." She finished her hot chocolate and stood up from the table. "I'm done." Ciel stood up and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go meet our guests?" Ciel asked. "Guess all that teaching has really turned Ciel into a gentleman." Sapphire smirked to herself at the rude thought.

Sapphire stared at the pool table in boredom. "Who calls it a billiards table, it's a pool table…" She thought to herself before sighing when she heard a crash from outside the room.

"Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." Randall stated as he walked around the table, Vanel took the spot Randall had just vacated.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" A man eating a sandwich asked. Sapphire for the life of her could not remember his name. "Just pray that he doesn't talk to me and then I won't need to know his name." Sapphire internally hoped.

"And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment." Lau looked at Ran-Mao as he spoke, seemingly disinterested with the entire conversation.

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" Madame Red smirked as she watched her nephew, Ciel leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his fist.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." Ciel replied.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Randall paused in his steps and turned to face Ciel as he spoke.

"Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."Ciel answered as he leaned on his pool cue. Vanel took his turn but ending up sinking the white ball. He let out a 'tch' in annoyance as he glanced to Ciel. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Ciel smirked softly at Randall.

"What a vulture!" Randall was horrified by the teen's brashness.

"Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." Ciel warned. "Oh not this name stuff again… A name doesn't mean anything, it's simply a label. What one does is so much more meaningful…" Sapphire bit her lip. Her father had not been a well known man but she hadn't cared.

"Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?" Vanel chuckled. Sapphire hadn't trusted him the moment she met him, but she was thankful he would be leaving soon. "Then I just have to deal with Lau, Ran-Mao, and Madame Red." Sapphire thought, almost wanting to do a little dance of joy.

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel stood up and walked over to the pool table. "How soon can you secure the payment?"

"Tonight, I'll have it by then." Randall resigned himself to his fate as he sighed.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" Ciel leaned onto the table as he aimed his pool cue.

"You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" The man eating the sandwich sat up as he watched.

"Naturally." Ciel smirked.

"Careful, or your greed will undo you." Randall's eyes narrowed as he watched the young earl.

"Am I undone?" Ciel asked as he struck the white ball and swiftly won the game. Sapphire cheered internally as Randall, Sandwich guy, and Vanel left.

Sapphire sighed softly as she watched the carriages pull away. She sat down and listened to Ciel and Madame Red talk. She looked up when she heard the door open. Sebastian walked in carrying a tray.

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today." Sebastian prepared the tea expertly.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Lau smiled and ran his hand along Ran-Mao's hip. Sapphire raised an eyebrow as she watched the chinese man, he made her uncomfortable.

"Grell." Madame Red summoned her butler to her side.

"Ah, yes, my lady." Grell had been watching Sebastian in awe but had responded when his mistress called him. "He's a bit strange, not like Sebastian at all." Sapphire thought as she examined Grell.

"Learn something from Sebastian." Madame Red ordered and Grell lowered his head slightly.

"Uh, yes…" Grell replied sheepishly.

"Just look at him. I mean, his physique!" Sebastian poured the tea as Madame Red reached over and began to rub his butt. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Sapphire was surprised when she felt jealousy boil up from within her.

"Ahem! Madam Red" Ciel coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit" Madame Red explained with an innocent smile. "Like HELL!" Sapphire thought angrily. "She just wanted to feel him up, that BITCH!" Sapphire clenched her fists angrily but was surprised when a teacup appeared in her hands. Sebastian gave her a small smile as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. No one noticed this except for the two of them, she blushed softly when he gave her a wink before moving on to serve tea to Lau and Ran-Mao.

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Perhaps." Ciel replied as looked at his own tea.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red suggested as she watched her nephew.

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." Lau replied with a closed eye smile as he reached out to touch Ciel.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Madame Red quickly got up and pulled Ciel out of the way, holding him close to her body.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam." Lau explained. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "I was right, he's a creep." She thought internally.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!" Madame Red exploded on him and glared at him.

"Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course." Lau laughed as Ciel escaped from Madame Red's embrace.

"Master?" Sebastian watched Ciel head for the door, Sapphire had disappeared from the room already.

"You'd better be. I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew. I would lay down my own life for him and I'll…" Madame Red exclaimed in anger.

"Hahahaha." Lau just continued to laugh, ignoring Madame Red's concern. Ciel found Sapphire just standing next to the wall and just watching the servants run up and down the hallway.

"Oh, the rats are here…" Ciel sighed.

"It went that waaaay " Baldroy shouted as he ran past Ciel.

"And here, too…" Ciel rolled his eyes and headed for his office.

"I'm going to the library." Sapphire side-stepped around the servants and walked off. She heard the servant's shouting fade the farther away she got. She stepped into the library and picked up the mystery book she had been reading yesterday. She settled into a chair and got absorbed into her book.

After a few hours she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. "What time is it?" She turned to the grandfather clock and blinked in surprise. "It's almost 6:30… Where is Sebastian?" She stood up and discarded the book, heading for the kitchen. She spotted Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy sitting by an empty plate with their heads down on the table. "Where is Sebastian?" Mey-Rin bolted up from the table.

"Mr. Sebastian went to retrieve young master!" She replied. "We received this letter and Mr. Sebastian went to get him, yes he did!" Mey-Rin handed the letter to Sapphire. Her eyes widened as she skimmed the letter's contents. The paper crumpled when her grip tightened on it.

"That drug smuggler was here! That sneaky little bastard! How dare he hurt threaten to hurt Ciel!" She thought bitterly only to have her thoughts broken by the sound of the servants scrambling out of the kitchen.

"Young master and Sebastian are back!" Finny exclaimed happily. Sapphire quickly followed the group outside to meet her cousin. "Master! Welcome home, sir!"

"Oh, dear!" Mey-Rin looked at Ciel worriedly. Sapphire froze in her tracks spotting the two males.

"O-oh my god." She clenched her fists angrily as she looked them over. Ciel was bruised and scratched, Sebastian's uniform had bullet holes in it. She was surprised to feel that she was more worried about Sebastian. "Is it because he looks worse… or because I'm falling for him?" She thought to herself.

"Master Ciel, you're injured!" Finny said with concern.

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it." Ciel rolled his eyes as he explained, then glared at the servants when they wouldn't stop staring at him. "What, you don't believe what your master tells you?" Sapphire smirked to herself as she noticed why the servants were smiling.

"Oh no, we do" Mey-Rin replied with a huge smile.

"It's just... you look so cute, being held like a baby and all.." Finny admitted bashfully as the three servants grinned at their young master. Sapphire couldn't contain herself as she started to laugh.

"Baby Ciel… Perhaps I can catch up on some of those moments I missed long ago. How about those first steps, baby Ciel?" She teased.

"Put. Me. Down!" Ciel demanded and Sebastian complied. The servants and Sapphire still smirked at him. "Stop looking at me like that, honestly!"

"Master... I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame." Sebastian got onto one knee and bowed. "Dinner is not ready." Sapphire blinked in surprise.

"You seriously think that matters? Ciel was kidnapped and it looks like you ran a mile through no man's land. Dinner can be made at anytime. We're more worried about you two anyway." Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Now both of you need to get inside and out of those dirty clothes." The two men blinked at her before Ciel let a dry laugh leave his throat.

"You sound like a mother scolding her children who played in the mud." He smiled softly at his cousin. Sapphire smirked.

"Oh, I can rub mud in your wounds if that's what you want." She threatened. Ciel quickly shook his head and Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself.


	4. Good Author's Note

Super excited to tell you guys that I am about half way done with Chapter 3. I hope to have it done either tonight or tomorrow, but you should definitely be looking forward to it. After chapter 3 chapter 4 will come quickly since its 2 closely related episodes. I hope you can guess which episodes I mean. Hint. Jack The Ripper. Shit is about to get serious.

P.S. A new character will be entering the story soon. My lovely best friend is doing the artwork for the OC characters so with her permission I will upload the photos here.


	5. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Ciel had been kidnapped. In those few days, reports of prostitutes being killed had made it all the way to the Phantomhive Manor. The Queen had sent a letter asking her "watch dog" to find the killer. To accomplish this task Ciel, Sapphire, and Sebastian had traveled to the Phantomhive city home to investigate. Arriving to the home, the three had discovered a few "invaders". Madam Red helped her nephew by dressing him up as girl, much to Ciel's chagrin and Sapphire's unending amusement. Sapphire had caught a cold on the trip to the city and could not attend the party or the black market auctions. She was updated on what she missed by Sebastian.

Sapphire yawned softly and rubbed her right eye with her fist. She had finally fought off that cold but had been advised by Madam Red to rest another day in bed. While she waited to be released from her "prison" she had continued reading the mystery novel she had started days earlier.

"You should be getting to bed soon, I'm sure you're anxious to be out of bed but a full night's rest is important." Sapphire glanced up to see Sebastian walking over to her bed holding a tray. "Would you like some hot chocolate before you go to bed?"

"Yes, I would love that." She sat up and put down her book as Sebastian set the tray down. He handed her the mug carefully, smiling at her. "Thank you. What is Ciel up to?"

"You're welcome, Ciel is playing chess with Madam Red. You've made great progress in your book, are you enjoying it so far?" He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her curiously.

"Yes, it's very good so far. Also, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was ill." She smiled at him sweetly. He smirked and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"You're very lucky you have been ill. Spending so much time with you in that flimsy nightgown has been testing my patience." His thumb brushed over her bottom lip as he watched her face quickly darken. "You blush very easily."

"U-um… Yeah? Well y-you flirt very easily!" She argued back and moved out of his grasp to drink her hot chocolate in peace. He chuckled as he watched her antics. He stood up from the bed and took her empty mug from her before heading to the door.

"I will come check on you later. I expect you to be asleep, if you aren't… I will have to punish you~" He smirked menacingly and closed the door behind him. Sapphire stared at the door with wide eyes.

"What did he mean by punish me….?" Sapphire snuggled down into the bed as she thought worriedly about his words. "He wouldn't hurt me… right? Oh crap… Now I'm too worked up to sleep. I'm doomed…"

"My lady." Sebastian helped Madam Red get her coat on. As she finished tugging her coat on, she turned to face him.

"Promise me: say you'll never leave his side. This is a dangerous world for a boy. Make sure he doesn't lose his way." She looked Sebastian right in the eye as she spoke. It was a rare moment for Sebastian to not have a single hint of any emotion on his face.

"Fear not. I swear, I shall stay by his side until the very end." Sebastian kneeled before her and bowed his head.

"I'm here to escort you back home, my lady." The door opened to reveal Grell standing there holding an umbrella. After Sebastian saw Madam Red out, he headed up to Ciel's bedroom.

"Well then?" Ciel sat up as Sebastian approached.

"No matter how I look at it, the result is still the same." Sebastian flipped through a few of the pages as he skimmed them. "Yesterday's murder - the viscount didn't do it." Sebastian stopped before his bed.

"Exactly. None of the people in his mansion could have done it, either." Ciel pushed his bangs back from his forehead. "Indeed... No person could move that quickly. Anyway, tomorrow we'll start…" Ciel froze and quickly turned to see Sebastian. "Sebastian! You didn't…?" Sebastian had a tiny smirk on his face as he replied.

"Of course I didn't, my lord. I told you, I never lie. Involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, lacking alibis for the nights the bodies were found: The only human who fits all criteria is the Viscount Druitt." Sebastian replied calmly.

Ciel's eyes widened and he grit his teeth before retorting, "You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?!"

Sebastian smiled innocently and closed his eyes, placing his right hand against his chest. "But I'm simply one hell of a you well know, I only carry out those orders my master has directly given me." Sebastian tossed the papers up into the air and they slowly fluttered to the ground around him. "You need only say the words, my lord, I become either your pawn or your knight. Now, master, move me into check." Sebastian said with a suggestive smirk on his lips.

Sapphire had gotten up to find Sebastian and get a glass of water, but she paused when she heard voices coming out of a room to her right. "That's Ciel and Sebastian talking… this must be Ciel's bedroom." She thought carefully before silently sliding up to the door to eavesdrop.

"Young Master, before we decide on our next plan of action I believe we have a spy." Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it. A surprised yelp greeted them as Sapphire fell into Sebastian's chest. "My my… if you just wanted to be in my arms then all you had to do was ask~"

"Sapphire? What are you doing?" Ciel glared at her. "You should have been asleep already."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, don't treat me like one. Hell, I'm older than you are, Ciel. Anyway, I was looking for Sebastian, but then I heard you two talking... You know who Jack the Ripper is don't you?" She was completely serious, even forgetting that Sebastian still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Even if we do, it's none of your business." Ciel was quickly growing annoyed.

"Ciel, if you're going to be putting yourself in danger then it is my business. You're my last living relative and I'll be damned if you get hurt. Please, let me come with you. I can help protect you… Make me one of your pawns." She pleaded, stepping out of Sebastian's arms and towards her cousin.

"Absolutely not." Sebastian immediately spoke out against her idea. "How foolish are you? Do you really think I'd-"

"Alright." Ciel interrupted him. "I accept your offer. But there's something you should know, I do not accept failure. Now go get ready, we'll be leaving for the town soon." Sapphire nodded and quickly left. Sebastian's eyes flashed red as he watched her leave. "Are you opposed, Sebastian?"

"...I will follow your orders until the end, young master… but if anything happens to her, her safety will become my priority. Not yours." He warned. A dark angry aura had surrounded Sebastian since Ciel had made his decision. Ciel smirked.

"I have no doubt that you will destroy anyone who even thinks of harming Sapphire." Ciel replied confidently.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian released a sigh and set to making the preparations for their late night journey.

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel asked as leaned up against a brick wall.

"Yes." Sebastian answered. Sapphire glanced at Sebastian, wondering if he was angry with her.

"You know... I've realized the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides their profession." Ciel spoke, staring straight ahead.

"The most beautiful, glossy black hair." Sebastian responded, causing Sapphire to look at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"Sebastian…?" She looked in the direction Sebastian's gaze was solely trained on.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel continued.

"So very lovable." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "lt could almost be a sin…"

"And what's more, I…" Ciel began again only for Sebastian to cut him off.

"So soft... Ah, so soft…" Sebastian's voice cooed as he petted the black cat. Sapphire had crouched down next to him and was playing with the cat too.

"I love kitties." She grinned and scratched the cat under it's chin.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel snapped, shaking with rage.

"Oh... I apologize, sir, but she's so beautiful. And soft…" Sebastian replied and Sapphire giggled. How Sebastian could say such things with a straight face was an absolute mystery to her. The three of them froze when a scream filled the night. Sapphire felt her blood run cold when she realized the significance of that scream.

"We're too late…" She breathed out.

"How could someone have gotten past us?!" Ciel quickly turned in the direction of the scream.

"Let's go." Sebastian ordered and the three ran towards the building. Ciel threw open the door and he froze when a drop of blood hit his cheek. Sapphire gasped and immediately turned away in horror. "No!" Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and pulled the two away from the door. Sapphire kept her face turned towards Sebastian's chest as the brutal images began to fill her mind.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper... or rather, Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian smirked as looked in the direction of the doorway as someone stepped out. Sapphire stiffened at the sound of his name. "He… I knew something was off about him… Oh my god… What if he was planning to kill Madam Red as well?!" Sapphire's thoughts began to swarm her mind and she clutched Sebastian's coat tightly in her fists.

"No... No, you're wrong! I…" Grell stepped out of the building and took a few steps towards the group. "I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but…" He stopped and blood dripped off of his clothing onto the pavement. Sapphire turned her head slightly and grimaced when she saw him.

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Sebastian's voice made only more questions pop into her head. "Wait 'someone like you'? What does he mean by that?" She wondered and looked up at Sebastian but his eyes never left Grell's. "You played the role of "helpless butler" well.  
Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

"You... you think so?" Grell stared at the ground solemnly before a sickening giggle escaped his lips. Sapphire watched in horror as he grinned, revealing jagged teeth like a shark's. "How kind.  
That's great to hear. After all, I am an actress. And quite a good one at that. Of course you're not really "Sebastian" either, are you?" Grell untied his hair and removed his glasses before pulling out a comb and running it through his hair. "W-what is he?!" Sapphire wondered as the hair turned red almost immediately. Grell applied fake lashes and pulled on short black gloves without even giving a hint to what he was.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am... for now." Sebastian smirked softly as his grip tightened on the two teens.

"Ah, you're playing the "faithful dog" character." Grell placed a red pair of glasses on his nose and pushed them up. "Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Sebastian... No, I'll call you Bassy! Let me introduce myself: The Burnett butler, Grell Sutcliff." He tossed part of his red hair back behind his shoulder." What do you say? Let's get along." Grell puckered his lips and blew a kiss in Sebastian's direction and he stiffened in disgust." Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form! I admit I was surprised when I first met you, I've never seen a demon playing a butler."

"But I could say the same about you. I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to an intermediary between man and God - a grim reaper." Sapphire's eyes widened in shock, "this man… this thing... was a grim reaper? I've never seen a grim reaper before… Please tell me they're not all like that." Sapphire prayed to herself silently. "Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Sebastian replied.

"Why, indeed? For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman." Grell hinted at with a cheshire smile.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian asked with no emotion, but Ciel fidgeted at the words he feared to hear.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" A woman's calm voice entered the night's air, but Sapphire was shocked by the familiarity that came with it. Ciel peeled Sebastian's hand away from his eyes and stared at the woman who had come to stand next to Grell.

"Madam…" Ciel spoke at barely above a whisper.

"Madam Red?" Sapphire squeaked out in surprise. Numerous thoughts immediately entered her mind, "Ciel's aunt is the killer? Why… why her… Why would she do something like this… What could have made her this way?" Sapphire was immediately on edge.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is." Madam Red replied.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless." Ciel spoke as if he wasn't talking to a murderer. (Okay from here on out all thoughts are gonna be in be like this 'thought'. Thoughts look far too much like speech…)

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madam Red feigned a hurt look and Sapphire finally stepped away from Sebastian. 'If I'm going to be pawn, then I have to protect Ciel, even if it costs me my life.' She repeated to herself internally as she placed herself between Ciel and Madam Red, 'This woman is no longer his aunt. She is a killer and I must treat her like one.'

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter.  
None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders.  
But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely.  
It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed;  
someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the East End instantaneously.  
In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper... you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff." Ciel spoke calmly as he explained how he discovered the truth. "I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work." Ciel reached into his vest and pulled out a small piece of folded up paper. "We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly." He unfolded the paper and held it out for his aunt to see. "We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were too late…" Ciel trailed off as he looked off to the side, disappointed in his failure to save the woman.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be… If you had let it go, we could have played chess again." Madam Red tightly clenched her fists. "But… I won't give anything up this time!" The sound of a motor filled the air and Sapphire quickly turned to look as a chainsaw was swung down at her. Sebastian quickly stepped in front of the teens and caught the chainsaw in his hands before pushing Grell back. (I can call it a chainsaw because they were invented in the 1830's…. And chainsaw sounds cooler than 'sharp rotating machine')

"W-What is that thing?!" Ciel was just staring at the machine in shock.

"Um.. I think it's a chainsaw…" Sapphire replied hesitantly.

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls." Sebastian explained. "That is his reaper scythe."

"Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it!" Grell snapped angrily, "This is a special "death scythe" of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces! I've been far too well-behaved. I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape. 3 I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play? 3" Grell grinned as he flirted with him.

Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I'm on duty after all." Sapphire blinked in surprise as she watched. 'Is he serious… or just playing around?' She questioned.

"What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" Ciel and Sapphire looked at one another with the same 'wtf?' look before looking back at the grim reaper. "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So, Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it.3 You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals." Grell grinned and finished with a wink.

"You are a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow." Sebastian pulled off his cloak and hung it over Ciel before pulling Sapphire's hood up to cover more of her head. "You have violated both of these expectations. And quite frankly, I find it sickening."

"Bassy, you wound me." A sickening smile slid over the red head's face. "You know, I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I seem!"

"In my name and that of the Queen" Ciel placed his right hand against his eyepatch. "I order you: Sebastian, put an end to them!" He pushed up the eyepatch revealing his blue eye with the purple pentagram emblazoned within it."

"Indeed, my young lord." Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he responded to his master's orders. He bit the end of his glove and pulled it off with his teeth. Sapphire watched the two begin fighting but her attention snapped back to the killer in front of her when she heard Madam Red's voice.

"You're still the Queen's guard dog, which means that now I'm your prey." Madam Red spoke confidently as she reached into her sleeve and produced a knife. "But if it's hunt or be hunted…" She rushed the two teens, aiming her knife straight at Ciel. "There's only one thing I can do!" Sapphire grabbed Ciel and pulled him out of the way but her knife still nicked Ciel's arm.

Ciel grabbed his arm in pain before directing a glare his aunt's way. "You're a doctor! How could you do it?!" Sapphire grabbed Madam Red's wrist and struggled with her. 'If I can just get the knife away…' She winced slightly when she felt the blade begin to dig into her own skin. 'She's strong… but I can't let her hurt Ciel!' Sapphire gritted her teeth through the pain but failed to notice that Madam Red had the knife aimed at her chest. Madam Red shoved the teen back and swiped the knife across her chest. Sapphire cried out in pain and grabbed her chest only for Madam Red to slam the knife down into her shoulder. Madam Red removed the knife and stepped away from the stumbling girl. Time slowed down for Ciel as he watched his cousin crumple to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

Madam Red grabbed Ciel by the neck and forced him against the wall. "You... You brat…" She tightened her grip on the blade and grit her teeth. "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" She held the blade up high and Ciel could only stare up at her in shock. "Sister…" She hesitated to bring down the knife.

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted and rushed to his aid.

"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel ordered when he noticed Sebastian appear from behind Madam Red. She backed away and the knife clattered to the ground as her hands went numb.  
"Your arm…" Ciel stated as he noticed the deep cut in Sebastian's shoulder as the demon panted. Sebastian noticed Sapphire and quickly moved to her side.

"Sapphire?" His voice showed worry but his eyes were burning with anger, how dare his master stop him from killing the woman who hurt his mate. "Are you conscious?"

"...Yeah… I'm okay… Where is Ciel…?" She tried to turn her head and cringed.

"Don't move. Stay awake no matter how tired you become. You are not allowed to leave me." He growled in warning. Her surprised eyes met his.

"...Sebastian.. I'm bleeding. Not dying…" She rolled her eyes slightly in annoyance. He smiled at her softly, if she could sass him then she wasn't that injured. A chuckle from behind them caught his attention and turned to see Grell walking over to them after removing his scythe from the wall.

"Oooh, how sweet you are, Bassy! Really, what a prince. Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid… On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madam! Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!" Grell called out as he approached.

"I loved my sister... I loved her husband... I loved their child… I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son…" Madam Red replied softly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden?" Grell sighed in annoyance. "After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"Madam…" Ciel uttered.

"But... this dear boy...This child is my-" Madam Red gasped when Grell drove his chainsaw into her chest. Sebastian, Ciel, and Sapphire could only stare with wide eyes and open mouths as blood began to rush forward from the wound.

"He… he just…" Sapphire mumbled in shock.

"Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman!?" Grell exploded with anger. As her body began falling to the ground multiple reels burst forth from her chest.

"This is…" Sebastian sounded almost in awe as the images filled the air around them.

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the To-Die list. From that, we determine what kind of person they were, we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived, and we decide whether they should live or die…" Grell explained.

"In other words, you make their life flash before their eyes." Sebastian simplified.

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term! It is so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power: the Cinematic Record!" Grell retorted. The group focused on the reels as they witnessed Madam Red's memories.

As the reel finally ended Madam Red's body hit the ground and a lone tear slid down her face. "How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victim's' blood. I loved you so.  
What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end." Grell stripped her coat off of her and pulled it on. "You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now.  
It's over, Madam Red. Goodbye." Grell turned and began to walk away. Ciel reached over and closed his aunt's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." Ciel ordered and Grell came to a stop. "One is left. Stop standing there and kill him!"

"Certainly." Sebastian replied.

"I was going to spare you - professional courtesy and all that - but if you insist, I'll send you all to heaven together!" Grell turned quickly, swinging his chainsaw in a wide arc.

"Heaven? You're joking.I know nothing of heaven." Sebastian hopped onto the roof of a building behind Grell and looked down upon him. Grell turned and barely missed getting a shoe to the face.

"You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners, sir?!" Grell shouted in absolute rage, waving his scythe around as if he was scolding a child.

"Terribly sorry. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked as he apologized.

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?" Grell taunted.

"Certainly. You see, if my master tells me to win, then I shall win." Sebastian answered proudly.

"You care a lot about that puny little brat, don't you? I'm jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?" Grell placed his hands on his hips as he questioned the demon.

Not at all. I belong to my master and mate. My soul and my body, down to the last hair are theirs. The contract remains, so I follow his every order and I will fulfill my mate's every desire. That's what it means to be a butler." Sebastian held his left hand up against his chest as he explained.


	6. Chapter 4

((OH I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN! I'M BACK BITCHES))

Ciel walked over to Madame Red's body and placed his coat over her. Sapphire slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and slipped her hand into a puddle that had formed on the ground. Ciel watched in surprise as the the water began to glow a dull greenish color as Sapphire spoke in an unknown tongue.

"W-what did you just do?" Ciel sounded unsure for once as Sapphire cupped the water in her hands and pressed it to the cut on his arm. She winced slightly from her own movements before repeating the process on her own wounds. She used more water on her shoulder and hissed in pain.

" Just wait a moment.. I will explain…" She informed her cousin before looking up at the sky. She grinned when she spotted a full moon. "Perfect." She began speaking in the tongue again as Ciel watched his arm in total shock. The water in his wound glowed and healed the skin and soon it looked as if he had never been cut at all. When he looked over at Sapphire he realized the same thing had happened to her wounds.

"What was that?" Ciel asked curiously as he moved his arm to feel for any discomfort.

"I told you, I am a meteorological witch. I drew the energy from the water and healed our wounds using the moon's light. I am grateful that is a full moon otherwise the spell would not have worked completely." She explained and Ciel nodded once to confirm that he understood. Sapphire turned to watch the demon and grim reaper battle.

Grell swung his chainsaw at Sebastian and the latter dodged with relative ease. "A demon and grim reaper." Grell announced as if he was about to begin telling a story. The two landed on the ground before Grell jumped up into the air. "I suppose a meeting of the minds is impossible?" Sebastian frowned and launched up after him. "Our feelings for each other are forbidden… It's just like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet! O Bassy, Bassy! Wherefore art thou Bassy?"

Sebastian made an annoyed "tch" before letting a kick fly right from under Grell. To everyone's disappointment, Grell dodged and landed on a roof of a building.

"If you'd refuse that appalling name your master gave you and focus on me alone…" Grell offered but Sebastian cut in.

"From the moment my master called me "Sebastian," that word became my new baptism and contract. I've been Sebastian since that day. By yonder moon I swear it." Sebastian replied and at some point he's joined Grell by jumping onto the roof of another building. Sapphire had to admit, Sebastian looked mighty fine with a full moon at his back.

"What an insincere man you are, to swear by the inconstant moon. Your eyes are impure eyes which love no one. You are a devil who profanes innocent souls with your unworthy hands and lips. Oh, it's so good! You thrill me, Sebastian! I feel as if I could bear your children!" Grell raved as he looked over Sebastian's body, the demon grimaced.

"Please stop. That's repellant." The demon replied, repulsed by the suggestion.

"Oh, you're so cold." Grell pouted and started up his chainsaw again. The grim reaper charged at the demon and swung the contraption. "Beautiful tyrant!" Sebastian had jumped over Grell's swing by jumping behind the grim reaper. "Fiend angelica!" Grell turned and swung again, this swing forced Sebastian to lean backwards to avoid getting sliced in half. "Dove-feather'd raven!" Grell's missed swing embedded his weapon into the shingles of the roof. "Bassy!" Sebastian stepped onto Grell's hand, stopping the grim reaper from removing the chainsaw. "Oh, Bassy… Would that morning should never come! Then the two of us could live in love like this forever." Grell leaned in close to Sebastian's face as he continued, "But our amorous adventure ends now." With a quick burst of speed, he headbutted Sebastian in the forehead. "We part with a passionate kiss! A thousand times, a million times good night!" Grell stepped back and swung his scythe up across Sebastian's chest. "Now, show me a drastic and dramatic record!" Sebastian's eyes were wide in shock as blood and a reel burst out of his wound, his body began falling to the side as the reel played. Images of the three misfits and an old Tanaka were continuously reappearing. "W-Wait… Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Who _are_ these people?!" Grell's face blanched as he watched.

Sebastian smirked and held his hand against his wound as he straightened up. Blood trickled from both sides of his mouth down his chin. "That's been my everyday life for the past year, after all."

Grell exploded with rage, "I'm not interested in a domestic record like this! Come on, show me the good parts!"

Sebastian stepped behind Grell with a playful smirk as he held a finger up to his lips. "I'm afraid I charge admission to view the rest."

"Skinflint!" Grell snapped and dodged Sebastian's most recent attack. Sebastian frowned and looked down at himself.

"Oh, no, my clothes are ruined again. This is past mending." He looked closely at his jacket.

Grell smiled and readied his chainsaw again. "You're pretty confident, worrying about your clothes at a time like this. But I like a man who's careful about his appearance, Bassy."

Sebastian closed his eyes and removed his jacket. "This is the one technique I didn't want to use…" He opened his eyes, "...but there's no help for it."

Grell grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. "So, you're finally getting going to get serious with me, then? Shall we close the curtain on this with the next blow? Say your farewells to this world. Let's be joined in the hereafter, Bassy!" The two leaped at one another and Grell swung his scythe, Sebastian's determined gaze met his own and there was a pause as Grell had realized what had happened. Sebastian had shoved his jacket into the gearbox of the chainsaw, effectively jamming it. Sebastian elegantly landed on the roof as Grell fell onto it. He looked up at Sebastian in shock. "What?!"

Sebastian stood proudly in front of the fallen grim reaper. "That tailcoat is made of high-quality Yorkshire wool. Wool has one of the highest frictional forces of all cloths." Grell tugged at the fabric, trying desperately to remove it. "Once it gets enmeshed in something, it's very difficult to remove. "

"WTF?!" Grell put all his strength into trying to remove the cloth.

Sebastian sighed as he facepalmed. "That coat was supplied to me by the estate, and I didn't want to use it… But you had ruined it already , after all.." Sebastian loomed over Grell from behind as he cracked his knuckles. "Now, in a normal fistfight, I feel a certain amount of confidence."

Grell quickly started to back up. "W-Wait! Please! Not the face!" What followed is Sebastian beat the everliving shit out of Grell (Lots of punches and kicks). "Not the face!" Grell pleaded again before Sebastian punched him in the face and off the roof. "Please stop!" Grell cried as he fell towards the two teenagers. Sebastian landed on the ground next to them before jumping up and kicking the mid-fall reaper out of the way.

"Please excuse me. I misjudged the distance." Sebastian landed again and apologized. Sapphire could only stare at Sebastian's wounds in horror.

"You look awful." Ciel commented dryly.

"I had a bit of trouble with him." Sebastian smirked.

"I'll get you for this…" Grell vowed from the ground.

'Seriously? You think one would learn after getting their ass handed to them.' Sapphire thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, dear. I suppose one can't kill a grim reaper with bare fists." Sebastian picked up Grell's reaper scythe and encroached on the fallen reaper. "But what about with this? The grim reaper's sickle, which can cut anything… Shouldn't it be able to cut even you?" Grell struggled to push himself up and turn over to see Sebastian looking down at him with a terrifying smirk.

"Wh-what are you thinking?! N-N-No-!" Grell turned and tried to crawl away but Sebastian easily stepped on him, holding him down.

"I don't enjoy being kicked, but doing the kicking feels rather nice." Sebastian began working on getting the wool out of the scythe.

"-That hurts! Bassy, it hurts, it hurts!" Grell whined from below the demon.

Sebastian paused and looked over his shoulder at Ciel as Grell shouted his protests. "Young master, hideous though he may be, he is still a divine being. Are you prepared to shoulder the heavy crime of killing the divine?"

"Are you trying to make me repeat my order?" Ciel scoffed in response. Sapphire frowned as she watched her cousin. 'No… I have no right to stop him. I agreed to act as one of his pawns.' She bit her tongue and looked away when Sebastian smiled to himself and readied the chainsaw.

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian grinned down at the squirming grim reaper. "You scream very nicely. As a reward… I'll kill you with your favorite toy!" Sebastian raised the scythe into the air.

"Please, stop!" Grell pleaded again as Sebastian held his foot down on Grell's face.

Sebastian gave him a closed eyed smiled and replied with a simple "No."

"Don't you want to know who killed his parents?" Grell said quickly and Ciel's eyes widened in shock. Sebastian didn't give Ciel a chance to order him to stop as he swung the weapon down. Sapphire clenched her eyes shut, hoping it would be over quickly, but she opened them when she heard the chainsaw collide with something hard.

"What….?" Sapphire was confused as she noticed a long pole had blocked Sebastian's swing. Sebastian, Sapphire and Ciel quickly turned to see who had intervened. A tall man, standing far away seemed to be the culprit as he was holding the other end of the pole. A women of average height and a thin frame stood next to him.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation." The man retracted the pole as he continued, "I am William T. Spears. An administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association and this is my assistant, Solene Barrow." William pushed his glasses up to focus on his objective. "We came to take charge of that reaper there."

"Will! Solene!" Grell grinned up at his 'rescuers'. "So you came to save me!" The two reapers jumped down from the roof with William landing on Grell's head.

William opened his book and began reading. "Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer." William finished and closed the book, then hopped off Grell's head and landed right in front of Sebastian. Solene took over the spot of keeping Grell down, digging in her heel the tiniest bit. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized a familiar teal staring back at him. 'This bastard is one of her other soulmates.' He thought irritably as his fists clenched, 'Calm down… She'll never know if he doesn't look at her.' He relaxed his hands. Sapphire and Ciel only continued to stare at the reaper's backs in confusion. William bowed to Sebastian, "I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused." He reached into his jacket and withdrew a business card with his scythe and offered it to the demon. "Oh, here's my card." Sebastian made no expression as he took the card with two fingers. "Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to a noxious beast like you…" William glared up at Sebastian from his bowed position, "This is a disgrace to the profession of grim reaper."

Sebastian gave a barely noticeable shrug, "Then please keep close watch over your staff," He tossed the card to the ground, "so that they don't cause trouble for us noxious beasts. Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider's thread appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail. Any human will."

William stood up straight, "Aren't you demons the ones who take advantage of that," William pushed his glasses up, "to deceive humans and prey upon them?"

Sebastian smirked to himself, "I won't deny it."

William looked over his shoulder at the two teenangers, "Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar; that at least makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the comment and looked to Sapphire. She was focused completely on William and this fact did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. "Come, Grell Sutcliff, we're leaving." Solene stepped off of the downed reaper and followed her superior. William grabbed the end of Grell's hair and began to drag him along the ground. "Honestly… We're already shorthanded, and now we won't be able to finish during regular hours today, either. The board is going to scold us again, and we'll have to work more overtime." Sebastian smirked and threw the red-headed reaper's scythe at the retreating reapers.

"Sebastian!" Sapphire snapped in horror, quickly standing up and wincing as the soreness from her rapidly healed injuries hit her. Her outburst was for naught though as William caught the incoming scythe with only two fingers.

Sebastian smiled innocently, "You forgot that."

"Thank you." William replied gruffly and released the chainsaw onto Grell's chest, then pushed his glasses up. "Now, please excuse us."

"Please hold on a moment!" Sapphire spoke up. The reaper's paused again, an undoubtable mutual sigh passing between them.

"Yes?" William questioned and turned to face the quickly approaching girl. Solene gripped her scythe, wondering of what this girl's intentions were. '...She's not human… but she's not demon either? What is she?' Solene glanced at her superior to see if he had a clue only to see an expression on his face she had never seen before. Suprise.

"Sir…?" Solene began but stopped when she realized why he was surprised.

"...Your eye. It's similar to the other reaper's yellow/green, but yours is different… it.. Matches mine." Sapphire hesitated, she had two powerful beings in front of her, both holding scythes, and an angry demon behind her, screwed couldn't even begin to describe this conversation.

"...Yes. My teal eye matches yours as well… However your eye did not completely revert. It's still gold. Please explain yourself." His voice was rough and it came across as an order. Sapphire stiffened when she felt arms wrap around her from behind and pull her in close.

"MY mate doesn't need to explain anything to you." Sebastian growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Your mate?" William repeated, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "She is clearly my soul mate."

"Sebastian! Stop that this instant!" Sapphire snapped in anger, the demon growled his protest but released her. "...I apologize… I have three soulmates. Sebastian is one of them… and it appears you are too. I do not want to cause any strife between the two of you, but I have feeling that hope will be in vain." She explained, then released the sigh she didn't know she'd been holding.

"No way!" Solene exclaimed. "Three soulmates?! That's so cool! I've never even met someone who has two! You must be the luckiest girl in the world!" Three pairs of eyes blinked at her outburst in surprise. "Oops, excuse me…"

Sapphire giggled and blushed softly. "Maybe… Again, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings", She glared at Sebastian, "That Sebastian caused. William, I hope we will see one another again soon." She smiled at him and the man blushed a soft pink.

William cleared his throat and retrieved another business card for her. "Do not let that noxious beast discard my card, again."

"Of course not." She smiled again and bid the reaper's goodbye. The reaper's finally left but not before Solene turned around to give the young witch two thumbs up with the brightest grin on her face… only for William to hit her on the head with his scythe.

The two returned to Ciel's side but Sapphire could feel Sebastian still silently fuming next to her. "I apologize. I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape." Sebastian frowned slightly.

Ciel didn't even look up as he spoke. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

Sebastian touched his gloved hand to Ciel's cheek, " You're chilled to the bone. Let's hurry back to the townhouse. I'll make you some hot milk." Sebastian smirked with closed eyes.

Ciel sighed lightly, "Good idea." He moved to stand up and swayed to the side.

"Young master!" Sebastian moved quickly to catch him but Ciel smacked his hand away. "Young master…?"

"Never mind." Ciel dismissed his concern quickly. "I'm fine. I can stand up by myself. It's just… I'm a little tired, that's all."

Sapphire and Sebastian watched Ciel walk into the church carrying a red dress meant for his Aunt Angelina. "You won't enter with him? She was your aunt too." Sebastian watched his mate's expression. She looked up at him and with a self-deprecating smile shook her head.

"I barely knew her… and Aunt Francis is in there. I dare not cause a scene on a day like this." She watched as Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and as the red rose petals blew into the church. She sighed softly, "It's not like you to be so quiet. Are you still upset about William?" A quiet huff escaped him as he quickly turned away from her. "Oh don't be like that.. You knew I had other soulmates, what could you possibly be upset about?"

"I had assumed I would be your only non human soulmate. I could easily outlive the others and have you all to myself eventually." Sebastian replied, sounding quite annoyed. "A mistake to be sure. Now I worry your last soulmate isn't human either."

Sapphire just shrugged. "What will be, will be. I see you all the time and I've only seen William once. I think you've got one over on him for 'time spent with Sapphire'." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"If you'd allow me, I would greatly enjoy spending more time with you." He smirked at her and she frowned.

"Quit teasing me. I'm not amused." Sapphire warned and he chuckled.

"Oh, but I am." Sebastian smiled at her warmly, making her blush a gentle pink.


	7. Chapter 5

***First, of all. I am so so sorry for how long this update has been. I've been seeing new people start to follow the story and it encouraged me to get back into black butler. I've definitely missed my three hunks. As I'm sure you have as well. ONTO THE STORY***

"~Resort, resort, we're so happy! ~Resort, resort, we're so happy!" Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny singing all together.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mey-Rin? I'm so moved!" Finny turned to Mey-Rin with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, yes! I can't believe he's taking us with him to the Queen's health resort!" She pressed her hands to her cheeks as she couldn't help but agree with Finny.

"I guess even the young master has his good points!" Baldroy added.

"Yeah!" Mey-Rin and Finny agreed with a nod.

Sapphire smiled softly as she looked back at the servants in the carriage following them. She was looking forward to this resort visit as well, but she figured Ciel had something up his sleeve if he was bringing the servants along. 'Though, it could be that it's because I'm not sick this time and no one needs to stay behind at the manor…'

"They are fortunate people. It appears that they are grateful to you, my kind young master." Sebastian smirked, looking over his shoulder at the two teens.

"I don't want to leave them behind and come back to find the manor destroyed." Ciel looked to his left, watching the scenery pass by.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied simply, turning his gaze back to the road, only to stop after a few minutes. "This would seem to be the entrance to the village."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the sign to the village. A dog collar with spikes jutting out was hanging over the side of the sign and a crow was forebodingly perched next to it. "Houndsworth? That doesn't sound like a good name for a resort."

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy looked out at the village environment with enthusiasm while Sapphire felt a pit beginning to form in her stomach. 'What kind of villages hangs chains and collar from a tree by the entrance to their town…? I've got a feeling Sebastian and Ciel have left out a few details about this resort.' The three servants started screaming in horror and she realized they must have figured out their enthusiasm was a mistake. Surrounding the base of the tree were a bunch of canine skulls, most likely the same skulls that those chains had once belonged to.

"I forgot to tell you one thing: This is the planned construction site for the resort." Ciel barely glanced behind him as he spoke to the three servants.

"Young master…" They replied sullenly as their hopes and dreams had been unceremoniously crushed in one swift moment.

"You definitely should have opened with that line, when you told me we were taking a trip." Sapphire grumbled under her breath as they began moving toward the village again.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed. "From what I recall, your mother, Ellie, wasn't very fond of dogs. I wondered if you shared her dislike of the animal." Her cousin had a mischievous glint and his eye and that only deepened the pit in her stomach.

"I wouldn't say I dislike dogs. I'm just.. indifferent to them. I… am afraid of them though.. Even small ones." She replied, feeling sheepish as she rubbed her left hand subconsciously.

"Oh? And what brought that on?" Ciel was actually curious now. Two of this girl's soulmates were a demon and a grim reaper. What could she truly have to fear?

"Well, I was bitten by one when I was six years old. It happened out of nowhere and it scared me. I guess I still have that irrational fear that all dogs that come near me will bite me…" She explained.

Sebastian smirked almost sadistically to himself. (Oh who am I kidding, it it a sadistic smirk.) His innocent mate was frightened of canines. 'Perhaps she'll wish to sleep with me so I can protect her.' He thought mischievously. "Sapphire, no dogs will get close enough to bite you, I promise."

She smiled to herself softly and blushed gently. "Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel saw her blush and rolled his eyes. His cousin was beginning to act like any girl who fancies Sebastian.

"Hey, I found the first villager!" Finny's voice piped up from behind them as he pointed in the direction of an older woman and both teens turned to look. "Stop the carriage, Tanaka!" Tanaka pulled the carriage up next to the elder woman before stopping and letting Finny hop out. "I'll help you out there, Granny!"

Mey-Rin exclaimed in horror as Finny got close to the baby carriage. "N-no Finny! If you're not careful, the baby will-" Finny lifted the baby carriage up over his head and held it in the air.

"What?" He asked as he glanced back at Mey-Rin. His eyes quickly widened in realization and he quickly slammed the baby carriage down and held his hands up in the air. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Mey-Rin let out a cry of horror as she peered over the side of the carriage. "Is the baby all right?!" Her worried face soon turned to shock as both her and Baldroy jaws dropped. Inside the baby carriage was a canine skull.

"This child was eaten by it." The old woman said with a far away look in her as she started walking again, pushing the carriage. As she got further away they heard her begin to sing. " The white dog is a good dog ~"

The servants just stared at the retreating woman in horror. "Eat-" Baldroy and Finny repeated, "-en?"

" The disobedient black dog is a bad dog ~" The old woman continued her song as she headed away from the village. " Lullaby, the sunsets - Lullaby and good night - If you don't go to sleep, - the dog will come down here - he'll gobble your flesh down to the bone ~"

"Apparently, there are many villagers missing or violently killed. Part of my job is to find the cause and dispose of it." Ciel glanced over his shoulder to watch the elderly woman as he spoke to Sapphire and Sebastian.

That pit in Sapphire's stomach just tripled in size. She felt slightly ill as she watched the woman leave. 'What the hell is wrong with this place. Something is very, VERY wrong here.' All of Sapphire's instincts were screaming at her to get the fuck out and never look back. The carriages started moving again and she slunk down into her seat.

They made their way into town and they could hear dogs barking from all around them. Sapphire covered her ears from the sound, all their barking did was make her head hurt.

The three servants attention was on a man outside, training his dog. "Wow, I'd like him to pet me, yes!" Mey-Rin flushed red and pressed her hands to her cheeks as she gazed at the man.

"He warps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight! But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it's quite hard to understand." Sebastian spoke while looking straight ahead, Ciel half heartedly listened as he surveyed the town around him, glancing occasionally at his pale looking cousin.

"If you have something to say, just say it." Ciel replied, growing annoyed at Sebastian's pointless banter.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not fond of dogs. To be frank, I hate them." Sebastian closed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Woof." Was Ciel's only reply and Sapphire rolled her eyes. Cat's were honestly way better than dogs in her opinion too.

The carriages continued on until they reached their destination. Sapphire glanced at the house to see a woman, a maid, standing outside. 'She must be waiting for us.' The carriages pulled up next to the house and stopped and the woman walked up to the first carriage and spoke to Sebastian. "The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied simply.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." She bowed to them before standing back up. Sebastian eyed her warily, sensing something off about this woman.

"Sh-She's beautiful, yes!" Mey-Rin spoke softly and Finny stared at the maid in awe.

Sebastian, Sapphire, and Ciel followed the maid into the castle and through its winding halls. "This way." The maid opened a door for them and let them in before going to retrieve her master.

Sapphire stayed near Sebastian as she examined the room with them, it was covered in animal heads and she got the feeling this 'Barrymore' guy wasn't such a great guy. The sound of a whip being cracked and a cry of pain got all three of their attention.

"Who the devil is this chihuahua?! I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger!" This boisterous man was whipping the maid and Sapphire's eyes widened in horror.

"Chihuahua…?" Sebastian repeated in confusion as Ciel looked positively insulted.

"Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?!" He shouted, striking her again and again. Sapphire clenched her fists and moved to step forward but Sebastian blocked her.

"Sebastian." Ciel only had to say that for Sebastian to know exactly what his order was. In a few quick steps he was behind the man and had grabbed his wrist, preventing him from striking Angela again.

"What are you doing you filthy doberman?! Trying to bite my head off, are you?! Let me go!" The man shouted at Sebastian, clenching his fists in anger.

"I ordered him to do it." Ciel replied with a confident smirk.

"What?!" The man barked in shock as he faced the teen.

"It sounds as though you got my letter." Ciel sat down and looked over at the man, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian released the man and he held his wrist in pain.

"You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?!" He snapped at Ciel in annoyance.

"You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel eyed him with a tiny smirk and Sapphire raised in eyebrow.

She looked over at Sebastian and mouthed "That guy's a lord?", Sebastian nodded to her and held his finger up to his mouth. She frowned at the man. 'Anyone given a title by the Queen is given respect, but someone who beats up on someone weaker than him is nothing but a pig. He doesn't deserve the title of lord.'

About 5 minutes later, the tensions seemed to have eased a little. Sapphire sat next to Ciel while Barrymore sat across from them, reading the contract Ciel had brought with him. Angela had gone to pour some tea but after seeing her hand's shaking, Sebastian took over for her and served the tea.

Barrymore tossed the papers down onto the table and crossed his arms. "It's not worth discussing. No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place."

"Let me hear your reason." Ciel replied.

"The curse." Barrymore stated simply.

"Curse?" Ciel raised an eyebrow slightly.

"This village has lived alongside it's dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge." He stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table. "Even Her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!" He got louder as he explained the curse.

"Oh, interesting." Ciel closed his eyes and sat back.

Sapphire frowned at Barrymore. 'Biggest load of shit, I've ever heard in my life.'

"What?!" Barrymore stared at Ciel in shock.

Ciel folded his hands together, "Let's have a nice, close look at the great 'calamity'." Barrymore grit his teeth as he glared at Ciel.

Sapphire was sitting across from Ciel, seemingly lost in thought. She didn't look as pale, but she didn't look as bright as she normally did, Sebastian eyed her with concern. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Ciel answered.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour." Angela said as she stepped into the room, bowing her head.

"My young master is about to retire." Sebastian informed the maid as he finished cleaning off Ciel's overcoat. Ciel didn't even bother looking up from his book.

Angela folded her hands together. "I have a request. Please, leave this village. You mustn't be here."

"Why not?" Ciel asked, turning a page.

"I can't…" She trailed off only to gasp as loud howl filled the air. Sapphire sat up, very alert now. "Oh, no! The demon hound is here!"

Ciel stood up and looked at the maid, "Demon hound?" Only for Angela to let out a small terrified scream as a huge shadow fell upon the curtains.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered and the butler ran to throw the curtains open. Ciel walked up next to Sebastian and looked out, "What was that?"

"Young master, look." Sebastian pointed at the ground below them. There was a trail of green footprints leading away from Barrymore Castle. Sapphire walked up behind Ciel to peer around his shoulder and immediately noticed something odd. 'The trail leads here, but doesn't end. That must mean the trail started here.' The four headed outside to examine the trail more closely. Ciel rubbed the dust trail between his fingers and huffed in amusement.

"Young Master!" "Angela!" "What the devil's the fuss about?" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy rushed out of the house in their nightgowns respectively.

"The demon hound has appeared." Angela stated, clutching her hand close to her chest.

"Demon hound?" The three servants questioned in unison.

"It brings calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village." She explained.

"Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come." One man spoke as a large group carrying torches showed up to the castle.

"Who's been punished?" Angela asked with wide eyes. The group led them all to the demon hound's victim and Sapphire could only look on in horror. The man was covered in bruises, scratches, and bitemarks.

"That's awful." Baldroy said as the came upon the body, Ciel leaning down to examine him up close.

"I see." Ciel's eyes narrowed as he lifted up the victim's arm.

"Don't touch!" Barrymore barked as he approached. "So James was the bad dog?"

"Yes, apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog." A fat man with grey hair and a bushy mustache answered the lord.

"I see. Then this was inevitable." Lord Barrymore replied as he tipped his head forward slightly and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him.

"Hey! How can you say that?!" Baldroy snapped, the cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"This village has laws I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!" Barrymore declared loudly, hoisting his hands up into the air as the group begin to sing around them.

" Lullaby, lullaby - The white dog is a good dog - The disobedient black dog is a bad dog - Lullaby, the sunsets - Lullaby and goodnight~ " The group picked up James' body and put him on a stretcher, carrying him away as they continued to sing.

"I was sure the outsiders would be it's prey… You've had a narrow escape." Barrymore glanced over his shoulder at them. Before walking off with Angela to join the group.

Sapphire stood at her window, staring out. The image of his dead body kept playing back in her mind. She had seen dead bodies before… but this was the first time seeing a dead body that had been so terribly maimed. She couldn't even begin to understand how terrified the man must have been. She could tell the energy around here wasn't a good one though.

"Sapphire, if you stay up all night thinking, you'll only make yourself ill again." Sebastian's voice seemingly appeared out of thin air next to her, she hadn't even heard him come in. "You haven't been looking well lately, are you alright?"

"...Physically speaking, yes. Emotionally, not so much…. There's so much negative energy here, Sebastian. Surely you can feel it too." She looked up at him, a deep sadness reflection in her eyes.

"Sapphire… of course I can sense it, but you forget, I thrive off negative energy." He smirked slightly, then frowned as she looked away. "Sapphire…" He wondered if she would allow, but decided to take the chance anyway and pull her into his chest.

Sapphire rested her and listened to his heartbeat. What most people would find foreboding, she found calming in demon's heart rhythm. "..Sebastian… as much as it pains me to ask this.. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

His eyes widened before a genuine smile crossed his lips. "As you wish, my dear." He led her to her bed and tucked her in before getting in next to her and pulling her in close.

"You try anything and you're going right out that window before you can even blink." She warned and he chuckled.

"I promise, I won't try anything. We can save that for the future anyway." He smirked and she sighed deeply.

"Pervert." She mumbled into his nightshirt.

"Goodnight, my dear." He pressed his lips to her forehead and coaxed her into a restful sleep. He didn't need to sleep, nor did he feel safe in this village to do so. He spent his night watching over his soulmate as she slept, but he wouldn't have changed a damn thing if he could.

"You won't bathe, young master?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Ciel as he read his book. Sapphire was reading the mystery book she had started days before. The two were more alike than first thought, Sebastian realized. "Ah, That's right. You-"

"Just being able to bathe in this season isn't much of a selling point for a health resort." Ciel interrupted, looking out at the three servants playing in the water.

"Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?" Sebastian asked.

"Naturally." Ciel answered simply.

"What about the demon hound?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm sure you've caught onto its true form as well." Ciel huffed in amusement, and Sebastian gave a barely noticeable nod. "Come here a moment." When Sebastian leaned down to his height, Ciel whispered the plan to him. Sapphire raised an eyebrow at them, wondering why she was being left out.

"Yes, my lord. I shall do it right away." Sebastian smirked and straightened.

"You're awfully motivated.I thought you hated dogs?" Ciel looked back down at his book as Sebastian began to walk away.

Sebastian paused and turned his head to answer him, "Yes, I do. So I'd like to wrap this up as quickly as possible. Before everything goes to hell." Then he left.

Only about an hour had passed when they all heard shouting coming from the town. "He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught! It's James' dog! The punishment's about to begin!" A group of men ran by.

Sapphire frowned and looked at Ciel. "I thought the punishment had already taken place. James is dead."

Ciel looked over his shoulder as he watched the men run by. "Apparently, they punish the dog here too."

By the time they arrived, James' dog was being attacked by other dogs and the crowd was cheering. Sapphire didn't like dogs, but she didn't like animals being hurt needlessly. She turned away, not wanting to watch this brutal display of animal cruelty.

"Stop. You can't do this. The poor thing!" Finny snapped and ran into the crowd, ripping a post right out of the ground and smacking the other dogs away with it, "Stop it!" The elderly woman gasped in horror and fainted.

"Finny!" They group rushed to Finny's side and Sapphire's frown deepened as she got a close up of the poor dog. The group quickly turned when they felt the crowd closing in.

"They got in the way." "They interrupted our holy punishment.""They're more bad dogs!" "They're bad dogs!" "Punish the bad dogs!" "Punish the bad dogs!" The crowd exclaimed as they chained and tied up the group.

Sapphire's eyes flashed angrily but a look from Ciel told her this was not the place to unleash her powers and she growled in frustration as they chained her up next to her cousin.

"You look pathetic, Maltese." Barrymore smirked as he looked over the Earl chained to the wall.

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" Angela clasped her hands together as she pleaded to Barrymore.

"True, this Pomeranian is the Queen's messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!" Barrymore declared.

"You'd go that far just to protect your tiny little kingdom?" Ciel smirked, "You're the very dictionary definition of 'obsession'."

"Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me! Sick him!" He ordered, the dogs were released and ran full speed toward Ciel, teeth bared on the offensive. A rock flying out of nowhere took out one dog as Sebastian landed in front of Ciel and with one sweep of his arm, took out the other dogs.

"You're late." Ciel glared at Sebastian's back.

"My apologies, my lord." Sebastian replied as he straightened his gloves.

"You dare to interfere, Garm?" Barrymore shouted. "What are you waiting for?! Kill that one, too!" The dogs loud growling filled the air around them.

"Oh, what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian looked annoyed as his eyes flashed the demonic red. The dogs whimpered and all became submissive, lying down and bowing their heads while wagging their tails.

"Wh-what happened...?" Barrymore was in disbelief.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel proclaimed, "People of the village, listen to me! There is no demon hound. There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!"

Barrymore stiffened, sweat starting to drip down his back in nervousness, "Wh-what do you base that on?"

"This." Sebastian stepped over to one of the dogs and removed a skull from its teeth, "It was in the basement of your manor. I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James." Sebastian stood up and pointed up at the clouds. "Behold. This is the demon hound's true form. His shadow is nothing but a projection. It's just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog." He explained while pouring phosphor out of a vial and onto the ground.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person. And that person is you, Henry Barrymore!" Ciel declared.

"N-nonsense! Where's the proof?" Barrymore demanded and Ciel smirked. Sebastian walked over to James' dog and crouched down.

"Give it to me. Your duty is done." Sebastian took the piece of cloth from the dog's mouth before the dog closed it's eyes for the last time. "It's fine cloth." Sebastian stood back up, "This is the reason he hung on to it to the last." Sebastian turned and held out the cloth for the crowd to see.

"Th-thats.." Barrymore stammered.

"Yes, it's a scrap of your trousers from when he bit your leg trying to protect James." Sebastian finished. Barrymore stiffened and quickly turned in an attempt to run but the crowd blocked him and then surrounded him.

"So you killed James?" "There was no demon hound?!""You tricked us!" The crowds resentment was getting louder and louder.

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted. The crowd pushed up Barrymore's pant leg and saw the bite. They quickly hoisted him up into the air.

"You killed James!" "You killed James!" The crowd began moving toward the village.

"P-Please, stop!" Barrymore pleaded as they carried him.

"You killed James!" "You killed James!" The crowd ignored the lord's pleas and walked off with him.

Sebastian undid the restraints on everyone and the two teens rubbed their sore wrists.

"Phew! I'm exhausted." Baldroy sighed and Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't do anything today?" Sapphire questioned in confusion. 'All he did was swim. That's literally it. At least he didn't get held up in the air by metal cuffs.'

Finny walked over to James' dog and got onto his knees. "You're an amazing dog. To think you tried to protect your master until the end…" He ran his right hand along the dog's fur before pulling the dog into a hug. "You worked so hard...You worked so hard…" He repeated as fast tears began streaming down his face.

Sebastian's brows were knitted on his face as he glared at the scene. "This is why I hate dogs."

Sapphire looked up as it began to rain. It felt cleansing somehow, as if the sins of Barrymore were being washed away in the rain.

***If you've made it this far, congratulations. This episode was the longest one I've had to write so far. It was an absolute pain.

BUT I do have a special offer for one of you. I do admit, these chapters could come out a lot faster if I had someone to provide me with transcripts of each episode. These transcripts don't need to include much. Just the actual line and who said it. That's all I need. Now, if someone is willing to do this for each episode all the way through to the end of Season two, then please message me. I will pair you with any unpaired character in the story as you see fit, just give me a character bio and we'll go from there. This does not mean you will appear in every episode, however, if you are going to appear in an episode, then I'll contact you on how you want your character portrayed in the story.

That's it. Thank you everyone for favoriting and following the story. I love reading your reviews. Until, next time!***


	8. Chapter 6

***Considering this episode was a 2 parter, I saw fit to try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.***

After hearing Mey-Rin's scream, everyone ran downstairs as fast as they could.

"H-hey, this is…" Baldroy stammered as his cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Master Barrymore!" Angela gasped as she examined the crumbled wall and blood stain on the ground.

Sapphire frowned and looked over at Sebastian. She had figured that Ciel was right and this case had been solved, but now she wasn't so sure. 'One thing is for sure, no human could have gotten to Barrymore without any of us hearing it. Even more surprising is it got through the wall without anyone noticing it.' Loud rapid knocks on the front door upstairs caught everyone's attention and they all moved back onto the main floor. Right as they arrived to the door, a man stumbled in and fell onto his hands and knees, soaking wet.

"Lord… Lord… Demon hound…" He mumbled out.

"Demon hound?" Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy repeated.

" Lullaby, lullaby - The white dog is a good dog - The disobedient black dog is a bad dog - Lullaby, the sunsets - Lullaby and goodnight - If you don't go to sleep, - the dog will come down here - he'll gobble your flesh down to the bone ~" The crowd sang as the rain fell and lightning flashed around them.

"What has happened here?" Sebastian asked once they had arrived on the scene where Lord Barrymore's body was found.

"What are you doing?" Baldroy rested his hand on a person's shoulder, but they didn't stop singing even as a bright flash of lightning filled the air. Mey-Rin and Finny screamed when the flash illuminated Barrymore's body. His body was propped against a wall and was missing an arm.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and the butler stepped forward to examine the body. His eyes narrowed as he took in the missing arm and the very obvious teeth marks, as if it had been ripped off by a large animal.

"L-lord demon hound!" - "Lord demon hound, please forgive us!" The crowd cried out into the air as Angela gasped and fell to the ground. 'Well that was convenient.' Sapphire noted, 'She doesn't faint over an even worse looking dead body or even a dead dog, but see a guy without his arm and she's out cold.'

"Miss Angela!" Finny rushed to her side and picked her up.

"With that, the case is at an end. Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not, Young master?" Sebastian smirked at Ciel as asked him.

"Shut up." Ciel huffed in annoyance and Sapphire smiled softly. Watching those two banter made her feel a little better.

"What about Miss Angela?" Sebastian questioned the other servants when they returned to the room.

"We've put her to bed for the time being. It's no wonder she's tired out." Mey-Rin answered, clasping her hands to her chest.

Baldroy sighed and crossed his arms, "It's so heart-wrenching it's unbearable."

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the demon hound. The existence of the demon hound was supposed to have been a farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village. However, that same Lord Henry has now…" Ciel trailed off, his mind seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Those bite marks… Doesn't it seem as if they really are the demon hound's work, just like the villagers say?" Baldroy inquired.

Mey-Rin hesitated before suggesting, "Maybe the demon hound was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in it's name."

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans." Sebastian answered, looking down at Ciel.

Baldroy stiffened, "What do you mean by that?"

Sapphire laid in bed, cursing herself for not being able to sleep. "Is it because I'm afraid of the appearance of this demon hound?" She wondered out loud. She hated to do it, but she knew Sebastian's room was only a few doors down. '...If I ask to sleep with him again, I know he'll say yes... But his damn ego is going to skyrocket.' She frowned at herself and bit her lip. "Fine… the demon wins again…" She got up and pulled on a robe before stepping out into the hallway. She took a deep breath to psyche herself up before sneaking down to Sebastian's room. Her hands shook, but she steeled herself before slightly rapping her knuckles against the wood. 'If he doesn't answer then I'll just go back to my room and nobody has to know.' She wondered if she even truly wanted the door to open and she realized she did. Sebastian was beginning to grow on her, and she didn't mind it.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian in a form of undress and Sapphire's brain misfired for a few seconds as she tried to take in Sebastian's upper body without giving herself a stroke. (Chill out he still has pants on.) "Sapphire? What are you doing up this late?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the silent girl, "Sapphire?" She was frozen just staring at his perfect chest and couldn't find the will to pull her eyes away and answer him. He was polite enough to do it for her by grabbing her chin and making her look at him.

She gasped when his sharp eyes met hers and she realized she'd just been caught shamelessly ogling him. "I-I'm so sorry." She mumbled and attempted to turn and flee back to her room, but his arms wrapping around her waist quickly halted her.

"My dear, the show isn't free and you can't leave without paying your tab~" His sultry voice made her weak in the knees and she made no protest as he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"I-I didn't mean to… I just.." She hesitated, not wanting him to have even more leverage over her. He smirked and leaned in closer, their faces so close their lips almost touching.

"You just what?" His smirk widened when she pouted at him and looked away.

"Damn you. I wanted to sleep with you. Happy?" She demanded and he blinked at her with wide eyes before grinning.

"Very." He pecked her lips and lifted her up bridal style and laid her down onto the bed. "Do not be afraid to ask to spend the night with me. I will never say no." He crawled into the bed next to her and held her close to him. "Remember, you are my soul mate and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. Even if it's just letting you sleep with me like this."

"...But you don't sleep." She stated, looking up at him in confusion.

"Not unless I am exceptionally tired, no. But I do enjoy having you here with me." He ran his right hand through her hair and smiled at her lovingly. "Though you do need sleep, I will be here when you wake up, I promise." He pressed his lips to her forehead the same way he did the night before and she quickly drifted to sleep in his arms.

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions." Sebastian explained as he laid down two plates, one for Ciel and one for Sapphire.

"You're quite laidback, aren't you?" Ciel commented as he began to eat.

"There is no need to get flustered." Sebastian asserted calmly. Sapphire was reflecting on her morning as she ate. Sebastian had still been there like he promised and she had kissed him on the lips. It was the first time SHE had initiated a kiss and she was mentally kicking herself, though she could admit Sebastian was really cute when he was flustered.

The front door slammed open and Mey-Rin and Finny ran inside, "Sebastian!"

"What is wrong? You are making a ruckus." Sebastian glared at the two of them.

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!" Finny exclaimed, worry clearly etched all over his face.

"Ah. It seems there are some herbs that grow near the swamp. She said she'd go pick them." Baldroy explained.

"On her own? To the swamp?" Finny repeated, his worry not being eased in the slightest.

"Really? At a time when the demon hound may be running loose?" Mey-Rin pressed.

Baldroy gasped in realization. "Ah. Damn!"

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" Finny wondered.

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked." Baldroy explained and Finny stiffened in realization.

"For me..?" He repeated before quickly turning and rushing out of the manor.

"Sebastian. We're going, too!" Baldroy said, running towards the door but the butler made no effort to follow. Baldroy stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "What? Don't you have any hot, red blood running through your veins?" He turned to Mey-Rin. "Let's go, Mey-Rin!"

"Yes, sir!" The maid quickly agreed.

"What about old Tanaka?" The chef looked to where the former butler was standing only to see the man looked ready for action and was already marching in place."He's got the spirit! All right! Let's go, you rabble!" The three quickly followed after Finny and left the Manor in silence.

Ciel set down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin before looking at Sebastian with a smirk, "So, what color is your blood? Seems like something to get flustered about." Sebastian sighed heavily and Sapphire looked at him in concern. "Show them how perfectly you play your role, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied but Sapphire sensed they had a secret plan she wasn't privy to again.

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'shake hands' command." Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and halted the demon hound's paw from crushing Finny with only one hand. "However, as expected, it is a bit heavy!" Sebastian smirked as he easily launched the demon hound up into the air. The hound crashed hard into the ground, throwing up a large cloud of dust around it.

"Hey! This isn't the time to be playing around." Ciel barked and Sebastian nodded.

"Of course. I intend to clean all this up in just a moment." Sebastian replied confidently. As the dust cleared the demon hound began to sniff the air and Sebastian's smirk widened. "It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not? Puppy's favorite. They'll want to eat it every day! It's Innuko!" The dog began to salivate as Sebastian produced a box of the treats out of thin air. (Seriously, where was he hiding that?) The demon hound leaped at Sebastian, "The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty." His eyes shifted into their demonic red as he continued, "In other words, the carrot and the stick! First, the carrot!" Sebastian jumped and landed on the dogs face and nibbled the demon hound's nose? (I'm actually not sure what he did at this part. But the dog seemed to like it.), "Followed by… Stick!" He brutally kicked the demon hound in the face. "Carrot. Stick!" "Carrot! Stick!" "Stick! Stick!" Sebastian would reward the demon hound than hit it in someway by punching it in the stomach or by swinging it around by it's tail.

"This is a bigger show than I could have imagined." Ciel said in disbelief as he watched the spectacle.

"..Well, you asked for a show… And he delivered…" Sapphire was in awe herself as she watched Sebastian.

"And finally… A big embrace!" Sebastian ran to the demon hound with his arms spread wide before hugging it and jumping up into the air. Both came crashing down and left a huge hole in the ground that sent up a huge cloud of dust.

Sapphire coughed and waved the dust away from her face before running with the others to peer over the edge. "Sebastian?"

"What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant." Ciel ordered.

"Understood." Sebastian replied and then the ground began to shake. Sapphire grabbed Ciel's wrist and ran away to a safe distance as a large hot water spring burst forth from the hole.

"One thing is essential for a resort: a centrepiece that will provide a tourist attraction. Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away the fatigue of the day: that is what this is: the spa!" Sebastian appeared at the top of the geyser holding a naked man in his arms and Sapphire had to do a double take. 'Where is the demon hound? Is that the demon hound?' So many questions were running through her head she could barely keep track. Sebastian jumped down from the geyser and smiled, "If one who serves as a Phantomhive Butler could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" His smile vanished instantly when the demon hound/man started to lick his cheek.

"Pluto!" Angela appeared and the beast jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran to her, hugging her and happily licking her cheek. "There, there. There, there!" She petted his hair as she smiled at him.

"I found this little one about a month ago. I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him." Angela explained as she petted the demon hound's/man's hair.

"Cute?" Mey-Rin and Finny looked at each other as the spoke in unison.

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he gets excited, though." Angela added.

"Don't try to settle this by calling it a 'habit'!" Baldroy exploded.

"So, you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian surmised.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if this one found out… I supposed I was too naive. I didn't think for one moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore. I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?" Angela pleaded to Ciel.

"Take him to the mansion?" Baldroy took a few steps backward in surprise.

"If he's under Sebastian's tutelage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog!" Angela suggested and Sapphire frowned. 'He's not a real dog though…' She looked over to her cousin hoping he's not about to take up this crazy lady on her offer.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler, but…" Sebastian attempted to deflect her suggestion but Ciel interrupted.

"That sounds fine." Ciel shrugged, cuing both Sapphire and Sebastian to glare at Ciel.

"Are you serious, Young master?" Sebastian's voice held a slight edge to it, barely masking his rage. (Trust me, he's pissed.)

"Yes. It sounds fun in many ways." Ciel answered, smirking at Sebastian and the butler sighed in defeat. The ground began to rumble again only to reveal the village people running their way.

"The demon hound's curse has been lifted!" - "Thank you!" - "Thank you!" The crowd fell to their knees and held their hands together in prayer as tears of happiness spilled down their faces.

"Hey, what's all this?" Ciel demanded.

Angela smiled softly before answering, "Of course. There is a legend in this village. That when the sins against the dogs have been repented the earth will let out tears of redemption."

"They are blessed tears!" The elderly woman proclaimed and the crowd quickly agreed with her.

Sebastian sighed. "There was already a spring in this village, though."

"Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished." Ciel replied indifferently.

"Would it perhaps be time for you to say that line you so carelessly uttered before?" Sebastian inquired with a smirk decorating his face.

Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance. "You do it."

"With that, the case is at an end!" Sebastian proclaimed proudly.

"Don't forget about me, Pluto." Angela said while putting a collar around Pluto's neck, then kissing his cheek.

"Pluto! In the meantime, put something on when you go into town!" Baldroy ordered."Plu, you're jiggling all over the place!" Mey-Rin hastily tried to clean up her most recent nosebleed and Sapphire sighed. 'The only one who should be without clothes is Sebastian.' Her entire body stiffened when she realized what she had just thought about. '...That demon has too much of an influence on me…'

"Um. Miss Angela…" Finny hesitantly approached her.

"Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." Angela smiled and pecked Finny's cheek, turning the poor boy a tomato red.

"Well, then. Shall we make some headway?" Sebastian suggested, eager to get out of this dog infested village.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometime." Angela smiled at Sebastian and Sapphire got a sickly sweet feeling in her stomach. This woman was just too nice, it creeped her out.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so." Sebastian replied and Angela looked at him in confusion."Taming a demon hound is not such an easy task." His eyes narrowed at her, "though you seem to have quite a talent for it..." The two stared each other down before Ciel broke the tension.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel ordered and Sebastian bowed before they started on their way home. 'Thank god… Something's not right with that woman.' Sapphire could feel the pit finally easing as they got farther and farther away from that dreadful place.

"See you, Miss Angela!" Finny shouted and waved as they left.

"Surely, sometime soon." Angela promised as she watched the carriage leave.

***I fucking hate Angela. Well that's the end of their trip to Houndsworth and honestly I'm thankful. I would hate this village too. I may have dogs, but I'm not a fan of them. I'll take my cats over my dogs anyday.

Yay! I updated faster than I thought I would! Be on the lookout for the next chapter. As always, please review it and I hope you enjoyed it.***


End file.
